Del otro lado
by Disc Zu
Summary: Ranma Saotome cruzó el pozo para encontrarse en un pasado diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandoms: **InuYasha y Ranma ½

**Pareja: **Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados a continuación no me pertenecen. Son de autoría de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Del otro lado.**

El pozo de la familia Tendo se ubica en el rincón más olvidado del jardín. Está repleto de matas silvestres y enredaderas con espinas que dificultan el paso y dando un aspecto salvaje y misterioso a la excavación donde alguna vez hubo agua.

Cuando Ranma Saotome cruzó el pozo no pensó encontrar todo un universo del otro lado, a decir verdad solo fue un momento de curiosidad después de ver a la colegiala de uniforme verde metiéndose en el pozo día tras día. ¿Y ahora? ahora que se encuentra en el Sengoku Jidai no sabe muy bien cómo salir de allí.

—¡Sen-ta-do!

Un sonido sordo y posteriormente una marca con forma casi humana en el suelo, al muchacho de la trenza esos constantes impactos le provocaban una especie de miedo haciéndolo temer por su vida, casi sintiendo el dolor como propio.

—¡InuYasha! Te he dicho miles de veces que no pelees con Ranma Saotome-san —gritó molesta por la reciente desobediencia.

—¡Keh! Kagome ¿Por qué tenías que traer a esta persona aquí?

No hubo respuesta. La chica miró alrededor aparentemente examinando.

Ranma suspiró. Un par de días en esa época era realmente un fastidio, al menos su mundo se encontraba a quinientos años en el futuro y había un poco de tecnología con la cual distraerse, ahí por el contrario estaba completamente vació —sin contar con el _hanyou_ que le amenazaba con la espada en cada oportunidad— era una lástima que no hubiera forma de regresar hasta encontrar unos cuantos fragmentos más de la perla de _shikon _como le había explicado Kagome.

—¿Qué les parece si descansamos aquí? —Pregunto la chica estirándose perezosamente —mañana podemos continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla. El sol esta metiéndose y no es conveniente viajar de noche por el bosque, además la presencia aún se encuentra lejana y aquí es un buen lugar donde Miroku y Sango nos puedan localizar.

—¡Me rehusó! Kagome, entre más rápido se valla este es mejor, solo ha estado interfiriendo en la búsqueda, además…

—No es como si quisiera estar aquí conviviendo contigo. —terminó el otro.

Kagome observó cómo se miraban envenenada-mente. En realidad la chica no había tardado mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que eran demasiado parecidos como para estar juntos, pero tener que soportarlos era en definitiva muy cansado.

—Me voy a dormir.

Nadie la escuchó. InuYasha permanecía tieso mirando a su contrincante, manteniendo sus cinco sentidos en él; por el otro lado Ranma siempre parecía más relajado, aunque realmente también estaba a la defensiva y era capaz de esquivar cualquier ataque del hanyou con una habilidad increíble.

Kagome extendió su bolsa de dormir y se metió en ella, el claro permaneció en silencio hasta unos minutos después cuando a InuYasha se le ocurrió sacar la espada y comenzó el escándalo conformado por golpes, gritos, insultos y caras plantadas en el suelo.

Era definitivo, otra vez la chica no podría gozar de una noche tranquila.

— — — — —

Abrió sus parpados sin saber quién era. La habitación en la que se encontraba era grande, la única fuente de luz provenía de una pequeña vela que cargaba una mujer a unos metros de distancia.

—Despertaste Akane. —dijo ella.

La joven parpadeo confundida y le dirigió una mirada desorientada a la mujer de la vela, llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una coleta corta y vestía con un atractivo kimono de tonos morados.

—Cargaras con ese nombre de ahora en adelante, fuiste creada por el señor Naraku y estas destinada a servir a él.

La joven se pusó de pie y examino. Akane Traía puesto un kimono turquesa con decorados claros y rojos en forma de flores, el cabello corto y de un color obscuro con luces azules, era también de piel clara y un cuerpo femenino bien marcado.

—Sígueme. —dijo la otra mujer.

Kagura la condujo fuera de la habitación y después por un pasillo angosto iluminado con cirios a los costados, el pasaje giraba en varios puntos y llevaba a habitaciones, no se detuvieron hasta llegar a una estancia alejada, casi oculta. La mujer de ojos escarlatas corrió el shoji y entró en la habitación mientras Akane permanecía afuera.

—Ya despertó.

—Hazla pasar y déjanos solos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kagura con una voz acida.

Kagura salió del cuarto y se retiró después de dirigirle a Akane un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba que pasara.

Ella tembló un poco, no sabía porque pero ya odiaba ese lugar. Con un nudo en la garganta la joven dio un paso adelante entrando en la habitación.

—Akane —sonrió el hombre frente a ella. —No es necesario que sepas mucho de nada. Solo tendrás que encargarte de matar a alguien.

_Matar_

Las palabras adquirieron significado para ella, uno fúnebre y repulsivo.

— — — — —

Cuando lo vio caer al agua, en definitiva no esperaba que saliera _eso _en lugar del atractivo hombre que había entrado.

Él monje rió divertido.

—Me parecía raro que buscara Jusenkyo, nadie procura ese lugar por los problemas que causa. Al parecer el ya tiene el problema —comentó Miroku

—Cuando le dije que se fuera derecho no pensé que lo tomara tan literal.

—Nadie lo pensó Sango. Ahora ¿de dónde sacamos agua caliente?

Ella suspiró y ambos observaron a la luz de la luna llena al pequeño cerdo obscuro que se ahogaba en el agua al tiempo que chillaba desesperado.

—Supongo que hay que sacarlo.

*****

—Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki y caí en la fosa del pequeño cerdo ahogado hace mucho tiempo.

El joven exprimió su pañoleta amarilla en un esfuerzo por secarla. Tenía el cabello negro mojado, los ojos obscuros y vestía con una yukata masculina de color amarillo con toques negros.

—Quiero regresar a Jusenkyo a buscar la solución a mi problema, pero por desgracia no he conseguido llegar hasta ahí.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, el único sonido era el canto del río en el que anteriormente el chico había caído y el suave ronroneo de Kirara en las piernas de la exterminadora.

—¿Y la perla de shikon no servirá? —preguntó el monje.— Es decir, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, quizá solucione tu problema con los cerdos.

—¿La perla de qué?

—De shikon ¿no has oído hablar de ella? Es una joya muy codiciada entre los youkais y humanos ya que incrementa el poder, sin embargo se dice que también es capaz de cumplir deseos. —terminó Sango.

—¿En serio? —una sonrisa de júbilo se dibujo en el rostro de Ryoga. —¿Y donde encuentro esa cosa?

—Ahora la mayoría se encuentra en manos de Naraku, un hanyou muy fuerte capaz de muchas cosas, nosotros y otros dos estamos buscándolo.

—¿Y puedo ir con ustedes?

El monje y la exterminadora se dirigieron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros. No parecía un mal hombre.

* * *

D'x Realmente no espero que nadie lea esto, pero se puede hacer el intentó. (?)

Este fue creado para un concurso en un tal foro Cz [Entremezclando Realidades] Por desgracia para el concurso soy media inútil y me excedí con las palabras, además de que no está completamente terminado debido a ciertos imprevistos. De cualquier manera esperó poder actualizarlo pronto, no es una gran carga porque no contará con muchos capítulos [Inicialmente iba a ser un one-shot].

Si estas leyendo esto, por favor comenta y te lo agradeceré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Del otro lado.**

—Quinientos años en el pasado ¿entiendes eso? ¿eh Ryoga? —dijo Ranma silabeando la última palabra. —¡Quinientos años!

Bufido, sape en la nuca, bufido de nuevo.

El problema del joven de la trenza radica en que, como si de una broma se tratara, Ryoga había llegado volando desde las alturas montado en un monstruo gigante y sin saber nada del tiempo o realidad en la que se encontraba —muy típico de él—. Por si fuera poco también iba acompañado de dos tipos muy raros; una mujer bonita y violenta que cargaba un singular y colosal boomerang y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para plantarle un golpe al otro sujeto que la acompañaba, un monje pervertido que poseía un _no sé qué_ y le recordaba a Kuno Tatewaki, solo que con cerebro y báculo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ranma y se lamentó una vez más el haberse metido a ese condenado pozo del infierno y la discordia, donde todas las mujeres eran agresivas y los hombres monstruos a su propio estilo. ¿Es qué acaso a donde fuera estaría rodeado de estupidez materializada?

—Eso explica muchas cosas. —agregó repentinamente el de la pañoleta amarilla. —Me empezaba a preguntar porque nunca había visto monstruos poderosos en Japón, es algo raro ¿sabes? Llevaba meses buscando la casa Tendo y para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba rodeado de otro tipo de criaturas.

—¿Entonces quieren decir que Hibiki-san también viene de mi época? —preguntó Kagome confundida.

InuYasha a sus espaldas resopló indignado y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a Kagome, ¡todo era su culpa! Ella había traído de su época dos grandes problemas; primero a ese chico de apariencia indiferente y hábil con los saltos y después un bruto distraído y desubicado.

—No me importa lo que sea, los quiero fuera de aquí ya. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Nos hemos atrasado bastante y quien sabe que traiga Naraku entre manos, pero sé que estos dos nos estorban.

—Tranquilízate InuYasha, este joven solo quiere unos cuantos fragmentos de la perla para solucionar su problema con los cerdos y el agua fría. —dijo Miroku—, además según Kagome-sama ellos no pueden cruzar el pozo hasta que hayamos encontrado el suficiente poder para ello.

El grupo dirigió una mirada a los dos nuevos individuos del futuro, aún ambos peleaban verbalmente, sin tomarse la molestia de escuchar algo que no fuera insulto o no saliera de la boca del otro. No parecían sospechosos pero sin embargo sabían que en esa época se debía tener cuidado con cualquier clase de anormalidad, era peligroso arriesgarse a viajar en busca de la perla con desconocidos, por otro lado no se tenían muchas opciones, debían ayudarlos a regresar a su respectiva época si querían deshacerse de ellos.

—Solo encontremos suficiente poder para regresarlos y se van. —resopló InuYasha indignado. —Me importa poco el problema de ese tipo y no pienso tolerar que utilice la perla para quien sabe que fines sin sentido.

Y dicho esto último no se discutió más y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque sin saber lo que les esperaba.

— — — — —

Todo era tan divertido cuando las cosas marchaban conforme a los malvados planes.

—¿Cuanto piensas que podrás mantener esta farsa, Naraku? Akane muy pronto se dará cuenta. —dijo Kagura con una sonrisas irónica. —No me extrañaría que lo recuerde en cuanto los vea, parecía muy apegada a ese chico cuando la trajiste.

El _hanyou _continuó mirando por el espejo de Kana mientras la sonrisa en el rostro se le ensanchaba con cada movimiento que veía a través del cristal; Akane corría por el bosque usando como fuerza el poder del fragmento escondido en su pecho, creyendo de verdad que había sido creada por él.

—Además Kagome reconocerá inmediatamente el fragmento que le he colocado a esa chica. —agregó Kagura. —Creo que este es el plan más sin sentido que has ideado. Solo se lo quitaran y tu tonto proyecto se verá por los suelos.

Naraku ignoró de nueva cuenta el comentario de su creación, no le interesaba. Dio la orden a la niña pálida y a la mujer del viento para que se retiraran, ambas obedecieron inmediatamente el mandato y salieron de la habitación con un paso seco.

El ex bandido se quedó solo de nueva cuenta, rodeado de una obscuridad densa y exagerada. Soltó una risilla y pensó en su perla finalmente completa y en la muerte de InuYasha.

— — — — —

—Tss, Ryoga. —murmuró el de rojo una vez que los nervios se tranquilizaron. —Dime, ¿Qué es esa tal perla de shikon? Desde que llegue aquí solo he escuchado hablar de ello.

Ryoga miró al cielo y lo pensó un rato.

—Por lo que me dijeron es una joya muy peleada entre _youkais _que hay en esta época porque tiene la capacidad de aumentar poder, pero además de eso me entere de algo más.

En el rostro del muchacho apareció una sonrisilla luminosa y repleta de esperanza.

InuYasha, caminando por delante de ellos escuchaba toda la conversación con cautela, pensando en averiguar cuánto pudiera sobre esos extraños individuos llegados del futuro.

—Dime, ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el chico ligeramente curioso.

—Al parecer también puede cumplir cierta clase de deseos. ¿Entiendes?

En el rostro de Ranma apareció la misma sonrisa estúpida que cargaba el otro, al tiempo que se iluminaba la cara y pensaba en su futuro libre de inconvenientes con el agua fría.

—¿Estas pensando en…?

—Sí, sin duda alguna en eso pienso. Con esa tal perla no importa que no vayamos a Jusenkyo siempre que pueda liberarnos de la maldición.

La idea les fascino a ambos jóvenes y el hecho de estar en ese nuevo mundo no les pareció tan malo, siempre que pudieran cumplir cierto sueño en común.

Por su parte, en la cabeza de InuYasha resonaba aún la palabra maldición pronunciada por uno de los muchachos segundos antes.

—_Malditos… están malditos._—pensó mientras en su cabeza se formaban teorías exageradas, y era que no había prestado atención con lo que anteriormente le había explicado Miroku —_están malditos y quieren la perla. _—se repitió mentalmente, y los considero a ambos amenazas.

—InuYasha quita esa cara de amargado y alégrate, siento la presencia de un fragmento muy cerca de aquí. —dijo Kagome y su voz sonó más como una amenazante orden.

— — — — —

Había corrido kilómetros y el único malestar que padecía era una punzada insignificante en el pecho, además de haber rasgado ligeramente su elegante kimono; aparentemente si era fuerte como le había explicado Naraku, su creador.

Akane se había dado un tiempo para pensar sobre todo y descubrió en su mente vagos borrones de momentos, la mayoría pintados de una cabellera rojiza chapoteando en un estanque. No podía evitar preguntarse que sería todo aquello, ¿acaso era parte del proceso de creación tener recuerdos inexistentes?

Paró en seco y agudizo el oído, escuchaba ruidos cerca. Se dirigió con paso presuroso a unos arbustos próximos, los saltó con un hábil movimiento y se agachó de tal manera que todo su cuerpo quedó oculto entre la espesura.

Los ruidos y la conversación se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos.

—Debemos andar con cuidado. —Murmuró una voz femenina.— La presencia está por aquí así que todos alerta.

Akane permaneció quieta; ya no hablaban sin embargo ruidos de pisadas y tronidos de ramitas aún llegaban a sus oídos. Se asomó un poco asegurándose de permanecer oculta y entonces vislumbro al ser que horas antes le había mostrado su creador en el espejo de una niña blanca.

Sin duda era el llamado InuYasha; la persona que tenía que matar. De cualquier forma los examino a todos parándose en específico en dos formas varoniles que se le pintaban familiares, le resto importancia. Se sacudió las manos y se preparó para salir a mostrar combate.

Sería fácil matarlos, ninguno parecía realmente fuerte y la lucha sería, más bien interna.

* * *

Muchas Gracias MARK69 ;D Me alegra saber que alguien lee esto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Del otro lado.**

"_Matar, matar, matar. Matar al hanyou. Matar a InuYasha. Matarlos a todos." _Akanetrató de concebir la idea en su mente antes de adelantarse a enfrentar al grupo: Le resulto imposible así que no le quedó más que llevar una mano a su pecho antes de brincar el matojo que la separaba de aquel grupo.

Kagome la sintió aparecer primero:

—Lleva un fragmento. —anunció ella con prontitud, sorprendida un poco de la figura delicada que había aparecido ante ellos.

InuYasha estaba dispuesto e importándole un ápice la apariencia del rival.

Asió con fuerza la empuñadura de la _Tetsusaiga_ y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a los pasmados jóvenes del futuro se lanzó a atacar a la joven. No pasó por la mente del _hanyou_ la posibilidad de que alguno de aquellos extraños conociera a la chica, solo sabía que aquella mujer desprendía un olor insoportable, hedía a Naraku.

Akane fue rápida y haciendo uso de la fuerza que le proporcionaba el fragmento eludió la tizona con una inclinación que a su vez le propino la oportunidad para soltar una patada a las piernas de InuYasha, como era de esperarse él la evito fácilmente con un salto largo que lo dejó a varios metros de distancia de ella.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Ryoga apareció frente al hibrido con una actitud repleta de jactancia—. No se supone que ataques solo así a las personas ¿Qué no tienes modales?

—¡Un carajo!, ¿Qué haces tú hablándome de modales —se defendió él enseguida— cuando me encuentro en medio de una pelea?, Modales, modales ¡suenas como la tonta de Kagome! ¿Es que en el futuro no se habla de otra cosa que no sean esos modales?

—Mira, no tengo problemas contigo ni nada de eso, solo no puedo permitir que te comportes de esta manera con una señorita considerando que nadie te ha….

_Blablabla, bla, bla, blabla._

Para Ranma la discusión se escuchaba como un efluvio de voces lejanas y sin importancia. ¡Mierda que ya estaba viendo cosas! Esa de ahí era igualita que Akane. Pero eso no podía ser posible, por la simple razón de que Akane nunca ¡jamás, pero jamás se pondría un kimono tan femenino como aquel!

El joven tembló un poco y deseó más que nunca volver a la casa Tendo ¡¿Qué chicharrones estaba pasando?! Todo aquello daba un miedo absoluto.

—Ajá ¡entonces la conocen! Sabía que ustedes no eran humanos de fiar, los escuche claramente hablando acerca de…

La joven atacante pestañeó confundida sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, entonces sintió una mirada sobre ella, cuando volteó se encontró con unos ojos obscuros que la miraban absortos. Era uno de los jóvenes que antes había atraído su atención, el otro se encontraba en una pelea verbal con su oponente. Un color rojo carmín se pintó en las mejillas de Akane al sentirse tan susceptible a esa mirada.

—Kagome-chan, me parece que esto no está nada bien, no me parece que esa mujer tenga malas intenciones. Deberíamos de intervenir.

—Ese InuYasha me las pagara, ¡me ha llamado tonta! ¡Ya veremos quién es el tonto! —Kagome golpeó enojada el suelo con la planta de su pie. —¡InuYasha, sentado!

El golpe sonó estridente. La cara de InuYasha percutida en el suelo los trajo a todos a la realidad.

—A ver, creo que ya basta de juegos —Miroku se adelantó a todos. Sango suspiró aliviada de que finalmente alguien estableciera el orden —. Me parece que la señorita aquí presente tiene realmente un mal propósito y podemos arreglarnos con palabras. ¡Ah! Pero primero lo primero —caminó hasta plantarse frente a frente con la mujer —. Con todo respeto, ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Dicho esto el hombre acarició indebidamente a la joven.

Un boomerang se adelantó a golpear al monje al tiempo que Akane gritaba aterrada.

— — — — —

—Ahora entiendo un poco lo que trae ese maldito de Naraku entre manos. —Kagura maldijo. En ella había crecido la remota esperanza de que si el plan de su creador fallaba tendría una oportunidad para ser libre; ahora sabía que él pensaba bien las cosas.

El espejo de Kana frente a ella dejó de mostrar la escena.

—No seas tan negativa Kagura. ¿No has pensado en traer a alguien más del futuro? Estoy seguro de que eso le arruinaría aunque sea un poquito la fiesta a Naraku —Hakudoshi sonrió al mirar como la mujer se planteaba la idea —. Imagina esto, ellos se encargaran de matar a Naraku y luego se volverán en su contra. InuYasha y los demás mueren, los del futuro regresan a su época y al final ganamos nosotros.

—Querrán la perla.

—Y no les funcionara, no hay manera de que la Shikon contrarrestare la maldición de Jusenkyo y aunque lo haga apenas cumplan su sueño se desharán de ella. Como dije, ganamos nosotros. Ahora, tú fuiste por Akane ¿Qué otras opciones había?

Kagura suspiró.

—Muchas.

— — — — —

—Akane ¿estás bien?

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! Te digo que no te conozco ni a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes. Tampoco sé nada de ese tal Naraku ni mucho menos de una perla.

Mintió sin más, ¿Qué hacía? Se supone que los matara. Estaba desobedeciendo completamente las órdenes de su creador.

InuYasha cruzado de brazos escuchaba enfurruñado; le molestaba que hubieran detenido el combate de aquella manera tan brusca. Le había explicado a Miroku, Sango y Kagome que la mujer no podía ser más que una extensión de Naraku a juzgar por su olor, pero a ellos les había importado una nada y habían decidido investigar primero. Además de eso estaban los otros dos sujetos que planeaban usar la perla. Todo aquello le exasperaba y le olía a trampa.

—De verdad creo que te equivocas Ryoga, no pienso que sea ella, mírala bien —Ranma examinó el rostro de la joven—. ¡Akane es aún más fea!

Ella se molestó y sin saber porque le tiró un golpe.

* * *

Muchas gracias por la espera y por sus comentarios

La próxima semana sin falta les traigo el otro capítulo.

¡Comenten!

:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Del otro lado.**

—Ok, ahora que lo recapacito puede que sea Akane —Ranma se sobó el chipote en su cabeza causado por el golpe recién recibido.

—¡Te digo que es ella idiota!... pero Akane dinos, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Akane parpadeó confundida, esos dos hombres sabían su nombre y no solo eso, si no que se referían a ella con extrema confianza y familiaridad.

—Yo… no lo recuerdo exactamente. —exclamó con voz suave para salir de paso. Odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo y quería que terminara lo más pronto posible sin necesidad de matar a ninguna de aquellas amables personas.

Kagome la observó detenidamente, sabía que algo andaba mal; la chica llamada Akane traía consigo un fragmento de la perla incrustado en el pecho, además de que según InuYasha ella despedía el olor a Naraku. No hacía falta ser un genio para percatarse de que todo aquello era una trampa.

—No podemos traerla con nosotros —se adelantó InuYasha —todo esto sin duda es parte de algún plan de Naraku para arrebatarnos los fragmentos de la perla.

Akane levantó las cejas sorprendida, habían mencionado a su creador.

—Eso creo que es obvio para nosotros InuYasha —respondió el monje —, sin embargo estos dos jóvenes parecen conocerla y ella parece estar confundida, no creo que esta señorita como tal quiera la perla, me parece más bien que es solo una víctima.

—¿Y eso en que hace alguna diferencia?

—Simplemente no podemos solo abandonarla aquí, sería poco prudente —sentenció—. Kagome-sama, dígame algo, ¿hay alguna forma de extraer el fragmento en el pecho de esta joven?

La aludida entrecerró los ojos y dio un largo respiro. Aquello parecía no tener solución más que dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

—No sería seguro, en casos humanos como esto el indicado para retirar el fragmento de su cuerpo es la misma persona que lo colocó ahí para empezar, y ese creo que todos sabemos que sería…

—Naraku —terminó la exterminadora con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos.

Ranma los miraba detenidamente con las manos en los costados, ¡valla que esa era pura gente estresada! ¿De qué otra manera se podía explicar la cara de angustia dibujada en el rostro de todas aquellas personas extrañas?

Si, tal vez era cierto que Akane había aparecido en aquella época de una manera misteriosa y no recordaba nada, pero cosas como esas pasaban a cada momento incluso en el futuro, podría ser peor.

—tss Ryoga, ¿tu entiendes porque esta gente hace tanto alboroto?

—¿Ranma es que acaso no te das cuenta? Akane ha perdido la memoria y se encuentra completamente desubicada, tu eres su prometido deberías de preocuparte un poco más sobre su salud.

—¿Qué dices? Solo es cuestión de tiempo, seguro que su memoria regresa en cosa de nada, estamos hablando de Akane, A-ka-ne. —Ranma se encogió de hombros con un gesto despreocupado y echándole una mirada de reojo a su futura esposa.

Akane se percató de la mirada dirigida hacia ella y sintió su rostro arder y sus manos temblar. ¿Ahora qué hacía? Se sentía incapaz de atacar a aquella gente —sobre todo al hombre de cabello trenzado—, además de que ahora toda la atención se enfocaba sobre su persona y Akane sabía que necesitaba del elemento sorpresa para enfrentarse a ellos… ¡elemento sorpresa!, ¡eso era!

—Este… si me disculpan —dijo ella interrumpiendo las meditaciones de todos —yo podría acompañarlos. En el pasado los ataque porque estaba asustada y me parecieron peligrosos, pero he podido reconocer que no son más que buenas personas… Si me permitieran acompañarles prometo no causarles ninguna clase de infortunio. —sonrió para reflejar más confianza.

—¡Claro que puedes! —exclamó Kagome de la nada conmovida por las palabras de la joven.

—¡keh! Kagome ella no puede acompañarnos, sería un suicidio.

—¡Claro que puede! —ahora dirigiéndole a InuYasha una sonrisa amenazante y silabeando la última palabra.

InuYasha tragó saliva temiendo por su vida.

—Bueno, claro que puede… pero porque yo lo digo.

A Akane se le iluminó la mirada, a pesar de que por dentro sentía un miedo desgarrador.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad se los agradezco. —dijo, y sin saber porque le dirigió una mirada tímida a Ranma.

— — — — —

Todo esto debía de ser una broma, ¿a qué si?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué mi amado Ranma se encuentra en peligro? —la mujer utilizó un tono exageradamente dramático para formular aquella pregunta —¡eso no puede ser! debo ir a salvarlo de las garras de aquel ser inmediatamente. ¿En el poso de la familia Tendo dices verdad?... ¡Ahí voy Ranma mi amor!

Luego de lo cual la mujer salió corriendo batiendo su listón en el aire, sin darle tiempo a Kagura de decir una palabra más.

—¡Espera Kodachi! ¿A dónde te crees tú qué vas? ¡si planeas quedarte con Ranma sepas que te equivocas! —Ukyo tomó cinco palas de cocina y corrió tras de ella.

—¡No! No pienso quedarme aquí sin ofrecer batalla —agregó la mujer de cabello lila —, Ranma es mío. —exclamó uniéndose a la carrera.

—Espera Shampoo, ¡no vallas!

El hombre de los anteojos siguió a la última, dejando a Kagura sola en la escena con un escalofrió recorriéndole la medula espinal. ¡Aquella gente estaba loca!, ¿cómo podrían ellos detener a Naraku? ¡En que estaban pensando cuando los mandaron a llamar a la época Sengoku!

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. —exclamó con un suspiró, y se encaminó lentamente hacia el pozo, dispuesta a retroceder quinientos años y luego ver en que embrollo acababa todo aquello.

— — — — —

La tarde caía. Akane había sido atraída por una especie de luz reflejada entre la espesura, así que se había excusado con el grupo y se había dirigido hacia allá.

No le sorprendió ver a Kanna tiesa y fría cargando su espejo, ya se había estado esperando algo similar.

—El amo Naraku está molesto contigo, quiere que los aniquiles esta misma noche.

La mujer tragó saliva y respiro profundo.

—Lo haré, puede contar con ello.

La niña no le respondió, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el follaje del bosque.

Akane apenas tuvo tiempo de meditar en lo recién ocurrido, un ruido atrás de ella llamo su atención, volteó alarmada y vio aparecer a Ranma con ramitas en el cabello.

—¿Qué haces tonta?, esta gente ya de por si sospecha de ti como para que te desaparezcas. ¡Vamos hay que seguir!, me muero por que regresemos a nuestra época, ¡este lugar esta de locos!

—¿Nuestra época? —preguntó ella nerviosa ante la presencia de aquél hombre.

—¡ah claro tu memoria!, ¿será que te habrás dado un golpe en la cabeza? —Ranma la miró con una media sonrisa —si Akane, esta no es nuestra época y hay que regresar pronto, ¡mira que Soun te ha de estar lloriqueando como un niño!

—¿Soun?

—… tu padre. Mira no hay tiempo para todo esto, ¡vamos!

Luego de lo cual le rodeó la espalda con su brazo izquierdo con extrema confianza y la condujo a fuerzas de nuevo con el resto del grupo.

InuYasha exclamó algo mal encarado y Ranma se disculpó en nombre de ella, pero Akane ya no prestaba atención.

"_Aniquilarlos esta misma noche, aniquilar incluso a Ranma."_

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, espero que puedan seguir leyendo a pesar de mi extrema tardanza, me disculpo por eso, tuve unos problemas con la cuenta pero ya está todo en orden.

Gracias por leer —si es que leen— dejen su pequeño RR para que me inspiren ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Del otro lado**

Akane tembló. Tomó el cuchillo junto a la extinta fogata y se acercó cautelosa a InuYasha quien dormía recargado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol. Consideraba prudente terminar con el hanyou primero por ser el oponente más fuerte del grupo y la primordial petición de su creador Naraku.

La muchacha empuñó con fuerza y determinación el arma en sus manos pero antes de poder cumplir con su cometido una fuerza externa se apodero de su muñeca y haló con fuerza de ella hacia atrás. Era el listón perteneciente a la "Rosa Negra".

—Ni te atrevas Akane. No pienso permitir de ninguna manera que lastimes a mi queridísimo Ranma. —La muchacha exclamó en voz alta y dramatizando la escena como solía ser su costumbre. —Atrévete a lastimarlo y te arrepentirás por el resto de tus días…. ¡Ay!

—¡Kodachi tramposa! Sabias perfectamente que me correspondía salvar a Ranma.

—¡Como te atreves a jalar de mi hermoso cabello!

—¿Cómo? ¿Yo no puedo jalar tu cabello pero tú si tienes el derecho de hacerme tropezar con ese tonto listón tuyo?

—Si fueras lo suficientemente hábil hubieras podido esquivarlo ¿no?

—Lo mismo te dijo Kodachi. —Ukyo se sacudió las manos.

Mientras tanto Shampoo se había acercado en silencio a la figura masculina que momentos antes Akane se había dispuesto a atacar y sin reparo alguno se agacho a su nivel y le envolvió el dorso con sus brazos refugiando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Ya no temas más Ranma. Shampoo ha venido a tu rescate.

InuYasha despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces espantándose el sueño. Observo atónito como frente a sus narices se desarrollaba una pelea entre dos mujeres con vestimentas extrañas y… ¡oh sorpresa! Una tercer mujer de cabellos lilas —y muy linda por cierto— se aferraba a él con un apego increíble. InuYasha sintió el color subiéndosele a las mejillas.

—¡Oye! —exclamó —¡¿Qué sucede contigo mujer? ¡Suelta…

—¡Ughhhh!... ¡Inuyasha! —Kagome tomó aire —¡Abajo!

Shampoo reacciono rápido y alcanzó a soltar el cuerpo del joven antes de que este se precipitara con gran fuerza hacia el suelo.

El gran estruendo producido por el golpe terminó despertando a Ryoga, Sango, Miroku y Ranma quienes observaron la escena, con las bocas abiertas, estupefactos.

—Kagome-chan… ¿pero que es lo que sucede? —logró exclamar por fin Sango colocándose junto a su amiga y apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—¡Ese tonto de InuYasha! —Balbuceó Kagome muerta de los celos —¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer esto? Ni siquiera sabe quien es esa mujer, y en cambio a mi que tanto tiempo me la paso junto a él no es capaz de siquiera darme una sola muestra de afec…

—Kagome-chan… esto… ¿pero de que estas hablando? ¿Quienes son estas personas?

Kagome entonces reparó en la escena que segundo antes los celos no le habían permitido ver ni mucho menos razonar. Dos mujeres entablaban una discusión verbal bastante fuerte. Mientras tanto la joven a la que antes había descubierto acaramelada a InuYasha se empeñaba realmente en sacar a este del agujero que el mismo había provocado con su propio peso al ser victima del "abajo".

—No temas Ranma, ya Shampoo se encarga de sacarte de ahí —Le dijo tomando a InuYasha por los cabellos y halando de estos con fuerza hacia arriba. —Ya muy pronto te llevare conmigo de vuelta al futuro y podremos ser felices los dos juntos.

—Oye Shampoo, si es a mí a quien buscas estoy por acá. —La voz de Ranma resonó en el claro.

Shampoo volteó sorprendida. Entonces visualizó a Ranma, al verdadero Ranma y no al falso Ranma del cual todavía tiraba de los cabellos.

—Pero si tus eres Ranma entonces quien es… —Shampoo observó el cabello en sus manos y solo entonces se percato de que este era de un peculiar color plateado.

Inmediatamente soltó a InuYasha y sin detenerse a más corrió hacia el verdadero Ranma con los brazos extendidos.

—Espera Shampoo. —Exclamó Kodachi —Ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer a Ranma y luego piensas que te mereces sus brazos, ¡ni lo sueñes! ¡No lo permitiré de ninguna manera!

—Quítate Kodachi, además tú también lo confundiste, no quieras hacerte la inocente conmigo.

—Pero claro que no, todo era parte de un elaborado plan para hacerte…

—Shampoo, por fin te alcance, —Una voz jadeante interrumpió el dialogo de la gimnasta. —rápido nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada que hacer aquí, regresemos por el pozo antes de que la situación se complique más. —Luego de lo cual el joven de grandes anteojos tomó a Shampoo por el brazo y en vano intento arrastrarla lejos de la escena.

—Ya te dije Mousse que no pienso regresar sin Ranma, ¿no ves que esta gente intenta quedárselo? Eso es algo que de ninguna manera puedo permitir.

Mientras se alzaba una nueva discusión InuYasha se recupero del conjuro de Kagome. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, miró a los recién llegados e inmediatamente supo por sus vestimentas tan extrañas que no se podía tratar más que de gente del futuro. Esto lo irritó. De ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a tolerar más de lo mismo, ya había tenido suficiente con los dos primeros jóvenes y la chica…

…¡La chica! Y a todo esto ¿donde estaba ella?

—¡Basta! —gritó haciendo uso de su ronca voz. —¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Tan solo miren lo que han provocado! ¡Se ha escapado su mujer! —Señaló a Ranma con el dedo índice de manera amenazante. —De seguro ha vuelto con Naraku como era de esperarse, ¡les dije claramente que no era de fiar!

Solo entonces el grupo se percató de que ciertamente Akane no se encontraba. Ranma instantáneamente se puso de pie alarmado. Era imposible, ¿A que hora se había marchado?

—Es cierto, Akane no esta. Se escapó. —dijo Ukyo en voz alta. —Seguramente nuestra llegada le estropeo los planes y decidió huir puesto que no tenia marcha atrás.

—¿De qué estas hablando Ukyo? —Ryoga se puso de pie preocupado por el tono que había usado la joven castaña. —Explícate.

—Me refiero que cuando llegamos aquí Akane estaba por atacar a este joven… o lo que sea —señalo a InuYasha sin saber como referirse a él puesto que las orejas de perro la confundían —por suerte Kodachi la detuvo a tiempo, pero de no ser por eso probablemente ustedes ya estarían muert…

—¡Claro que no! Te confundes ¡Akane seria incapaz de hacer algo así! —Esta vez fue Ranma quien alzó la voz alterado.

—¡Ya no miento! ¡Ranma sé que suena feo pero es la verdad! ¡Todos lo vimos!

Hubo un largo silencio que confirmó el argumento de Ukyo.

—Es probable, después de todo ella tenia un fragmento contaminado ¿no? —habló Kagome —Además su memoria fallaba, ya todos sabíamos que era posible que esto se tratara de una trampa de Naraku. Sin embargo no creo que ella lo esté haciendo con intención, más bien me parece que Naraku la esta usando.

De nueva cuenta el silencio se apodero del claro. La idea de ir tras Akane rondaba en la mente de todos, pero bajo las circunstancias no era prudente ir tras ella ahora que era de noche y Naraku podía estarlos esperándolos internado en el bosque.

—Pero no puede andar muy lejos. —dijo Ranma en un tono bajo.

Luego de lo cual salió corriendo a través del bosque. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ó más bien no quería creerlo, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no tomarse el asunto de la memoria de Akane de manera seria, pero lo que estaba sucediendo era de verdad peligroso. No quería imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir con su prometida.

Ranma esquivaba árboles y cuanto arbusto se interpusiera en su camino, recorrió una distancia bastante larga con gran velocidad. Estaba a punto de caer exhausto cuando se percató de que alguien huía de sus pasos. Esa debía de ser Akane, finalmente la había alcanzado. Como pudo aceleró el paso hasta que la vislumbro, Ranma tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alcanzarla pero finalmente logró estar a tan poca distancia para tomarla por la muñeca haciendo que esta parara su carrera en seco.

—¡¿Akane pero que rayos te sucede? ¿Es cierto que intentaste acabar con la vida de InuYasha? ¡Responde Akane! ¡No te quedes callada!

Akane estaba aterrada, no sabia que hacer o que decir. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que confiar en Ranma pero a la vez no podía darle la espalda a Naraku. Su creador.

Los ojos se le bañaron en lágrimas del susto mientras observaba al joven a los ojos. Toda ella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Entonces haciendo uso de la fuerza del fragmento de shikon en su pecho se libró del agarre y le plantó un golpe a Ranma que lo dejo inconsciente.

Akane continuó su carrera internándose aun más en el bosque. Dispuesta a regresar a donde Naraku, rezando con que el pudiera perdonar su gran falla.

* * *

Hohoho.

Creyeron que no volveria ¿cierto? Pues ¡pip! ¡Error!  
Yo siempre vuelvo, aunque me tome años de vacaciones.

¡Comenten! (:


End file.
